This invention relates to well drilling apparatus, and in particular to a casing and rod handler for inserting a drill rod into a casing pipe so that the combination can be used as a well is drilled.
As a well is being drilled, casing is driven into the ground as the well bore extends downwardly. A drill rod is inserted through the casing to the drill bit as the drilling progresses. Periodically, additional lengths of casing pipe and drill rod must be added to the drill string to continue the drilling process.
The purpose of the invention is to simplify the process of installing a drill rod into a casing pipe so that the combination is ready for use.